


popcorn

by never_mind_singularity



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Movie Night, Popcorn, Sub Tyler Joseph, Tickle Fights, To Be Continued, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_mind_singularity/pseuds/never_mind_singularity
Summary: Tyler and his best friend get into a tickle fight over who can finish the popcorn, but it quickly escalates.





	1. Chapter 1

It had all begun with popcorn.

My best friend Tyler and I were huddled on opposite sides of the couch, eyes glued to the television screen. I bundled a blanket against my chest for warmth and watched intently. Tyler had pretended to not be interested in the show I chose, but I could tell he was enjoying it. He was gripping at the arm of the couch, dark eyes glinting with the reflections of the screen. I scooped the last of the contents of the popcorn bowl into my hand. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed offendedly, “What if I wanted the last of the popcorn?”

I slowly popped individual pieces into my mouth, watching him.

“Oh well,” I shrugged.

Suddenly, he lunged forward and I let out a squeal. He fumbled for the popcorn in my hand as I laughed. I was pinned underneath him, which wasn’t anything to complain about given I’d been crushing on him for a while. 

“You’re so stubborn,” he grunted trying to pry my hands open.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped him underneath me. I let out a triumphant cry and finished the last of the popcorn. He let out a sigh of defeat and watched from below me.

“I win,” I smirked. 

He started tickling my sides, causing me to squirm about and giggle.

“Tyler!” I wailed. 

“This is for eating the last of the popcorn!” he laughed. 

I pitched forward in an attempt to hide my sides. He continued to ruthlessly try to find any exposed part of me he could attack. I finally responded by tickling his neck. He jerked in response and I smiled satisfied, but what followed was even more so. He  _ whined _ . 

“G-get off of me,” he mumbled, trying to sit up.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, trying to hide the arousal in my voice.

“N-nothing, just need to get some water,” Tyler lamely refuted.

“You sure it doesn’t have to do with you being underneath me?” I proposed, cocking an eyebrow and trailing my hand down his torso.

His face momentarily contorted with neediness, but then dissipated. 

“S-shit,” he whispered under his breath.

I innocently pressed my weight down on him, making him squirm. 

“You like that?” I asked rhetorically.

“Yes mommy,” he panted.

I felt myself clench at the comment and I gulped in an attempt to contain myself. Upon realizing what he said he scrambled out from underneath me. I watched as he rushed to the shelter of the bathroom. I hear the door lock behind him. I trailed behind him worriedly.

“Tyler you don’t need to hide in there,” I called. 

“I’m d-disgusting,” he stammered.

I tried the door hopefully, but to no avail. 

“You are not!” I retorted, “If you were I wouldn’t have been so turned on when you said that.”

Silence.

“Tyler open the door,” I ordered.

I listened closely as the silence was replaced by breathy moans and increasingly loud sounds of skin slapping. He let out a pathetic whine of mottled curses.

“Mommy please help me,” he begged.


	2. Chapter 2

The lock clicked and I opened the door to reveal Tyler doubled over the sink.

It was a beautiful sight.

His head was already a pretty shade of red and decorated with beads of precum. I watched as his hand jerked up and down his length desperately. The breaths leaving his parted lips were ragged as he sought release. I stood back for a few minutes admiring him. 

“So wet and I haven’t even touched you baby boy,” I smirked.

Tyler whimpered at the observation. His knees started to weaken knowing I was fixated on him. He turned helplessly to face me, palms pressed on the slippery sink.

“Tell me what you want,” I ordered, moving so I was only several inches from him. 

He took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. I fondly stroked his short brown hair and brushed my thumb against his bottom lip. 

“T-touch my dick, p-please mommy, I need you so badly,” Tyler spewed.

I couldn’t resist his begging. I slowly grasped his hard cock, smearing the precum down him. He let out a squeak at the contact and his legs gave out. His elbows caught him on the sink as he hung there trembling.

“Such a desperate bitch,” I chuckled.

He whined, his hips stuttering into my hand. I forcefully pressed his hips back, earning a disappointed groan.

“We do this my way,” I stated, stopping all my movements.

He nodded eagerly and licked his lips in anticipation.

“Are you ready to be a good boy for mommy?” I questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

“Fuck yes ~ wanna be good boy ~ good boy for mommy,” he slurred in response.

I teased his sensitive tip, causing him to suck in air sharply through his teeth. I couldn’t help but notice the wetness forming between my legs. He looked so good like this. I gave in and began vigorously fucking him with my hand. Not expecting this he let out a wail of satisfaction. 

“Mommy ~ ah fuck!” he chanted, “Fuck… fuck.”

Each word was accented with a breathy moan or high pitched whine. The noises coming from him reverberated through the bathroom. Part of me wished that he had neighbors to hear the precious noises coming from his throat. 

I hoisted his shirt up with my free hand and planted sloppy kisses on his tummy. He softly played with my hair. I glanced up to him softly, noticing his eyes were scrunched shut. I took advantage of this to swirl my tongue around him.

His eyes snapped open in shock. I began suckling, making him mewl. The muscles in his thighs and stomach began trembling. 

I removed myself from him with a lewd pop. 

“Gonna cum already baby boy?” I posed disappointedly.

“F-feels so good ~ c-can’t help it,” Tyler stammered.

“S’okay baby, we’ll work on it,” I assured him, “It’s cute anyway.”

His eyebrows furled, but only for a second because that was interrupted by me deepthroating him. His hands tightly gripped onto my head for dear life. I hummed to send vibrations through his twitching cock. 

All he could do was hold onto me, almost doubled over in pleasure. 

“G-gonna cum mommy ~,” Tyler exclaimed.

His breathing becoming harsh and pitched with whimpers. I continue to bob up and down his length. He suddenly spasms and hollers indecipherable curses and praises. I work him through his orgasm, cum coating the back of my throat.

I pulled myself off of him and stood up to cradle him as he caught his breath. 

“What a good boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my work feel free to check out my tumblr <3  
> https://never-mind-singularity.tumblr.com/


End file.
